Chosen of the Demonic
by gungnirburst
Summary: Sora wasn't aware of it, but ever since he was born, he's been at the center of a conflict for his affections—a conflict within the realm of the Underworld. [AU. Male Harem/Sora.] [Hiatus.]
1. Chapter 1

Fanfic Title: Chosen of the Demonic

Game: Kingdom Hearts

Pairings: Riku x Sora, Roxas x Sora, Axel x Sora, Cloud x Sora, Leon x Sora, Zexion x Sora, Vanitas x Sora, Terra x Sora

Author: keadeblue264

Please enjoy.

Summary: Sora wasn't aware of it, but ever since he was born, he's been at the center of a conflict for his affections—a conflict within the realm of the Underworld. AU. Male Harem/Sora.

Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to Kingdom Hearts and I make no money from writing this.

Warnings/Notes: yaoi, real world AU/underworld AU, OOC, sex, angst, violence, bad language. All characters paired up with Sora are of some variety of demon.

* * *

><p>Bleary blue eyes opened to the rising sun shining through an uncovered bedside window. Despite the warmth of light he could feel even from underneath his covers, Sora felt cold and miserable.<p>

Another night spent dreaming the same dream once again, and another morning wondering what it all meant.

He curled himself partially into a ball, pulling the blankets closer to himself in order to fight off the inner chill. Breathing in and out slowly, he tried to quell the pain brimming from his chest. Waking up brought a reality almost crippling when all he wanted was the world of that dream.

It was always this way.

He would dream of a darkness deeper than any he had ever experienced firsthand only for it to be interrupted by colors that were almost kaleidoscopic. They shifted over and over in dizzying circles, crafting different shapes and designs, never once blending completely. The colors stayed singular, seemingly like they were going to become one but then breaking apart at the last second.

Next, he would see nothing and just feel. Something would hold onto his body tight, and he would feel possessed, loved even, like he belonged nowhere else but within this grip, with this presence that cradled him softly. And he grew to love that feeling over the years since his twelfth birthday when the dream had first entered his life. Now seventeen years old, he practically lived for that feeling.

Soundless whispers would caress his ears then, ones that had been calling out to him voicelessly for years, cries that were strong yet aching with something indescribable. Sadness that was his and yet wasn't would hit him hard, like he was only half of the whole. He never understood why, but the embrace would lessen around him gradually, and struggling or trying to hold on longer was useless for there to latch his hands onto. Sora eventually would plummet down into the darkness, falling for what seemed like forever.

And then the dream would end.

On some nights he would wake up shaking and on the verge of tears. His body would physically ache for hours at a time each day, longing to be held by that presence, wanting a touch, wishing for some connection that would make it all real. Even if he was normally a very cheerful person, he would feel like an empty shell during those hours.

Sora felt like he didn't belong, as if he was born in the wrong place. The dream made him feel complete, absolutely and perfectly complete and in total bliss. But waking up tore him in two, and his other half strayed too far away for him to reach.

A tremble went through his body, his face pressing down further into a clean white pillow, eyes clenched shut with tears that were trying to escape. Sora wanted that feeling of completeness more than anything, for it to last forever. Not just in a dream, but something real, something he could see and touch. He had long since stopped caring about the nature of this presence or of specific gender if it had one. As long as it was real like he hoped and he could one day have it, he felt that it didn't matter.

With a sigh, Sora relaxed as best he could on the mattress. Heart still pounding with a veritable ache, he forced himself to return back to slumber.

oOo

Aquamarine colored eyes gazed steadily at the sleeping brunet boy reflected on the black water in the basin before him. Sitting upon an wicked looking throne and clothed in blacks and dark reds, his face was the portrait of a not so secret longing. The fingers of his right hand danced just above the water's surface, tracing the outline of the human's body lovingly.

Separating this time had almost hurt too much for him to stand. He'd become far too accustomed to holding Sora in their shared dreams. They made him ache so much.

For as long as he could remember, he longed to touch Sora and be touched by him, to kiss him until they were both breathless from want, to hold him for the rest of time and be together even after death claimed them. They were destined to go down the path of lovers, could even be called soulmates if he wanted to entertain such a human notion. Each new day made the pining for Sora stronger, and he sometimes feared that he couldn't live without Sora, even if they hadn't officially met just yet.

It was on days like this when he wished Sora wasn't on the human plane. His mind said the teen wasn't ready to be brought into his dark world, but his black heart and soulless body didn't much care for that thought. They wanted Sora to be here now.

But the situation was complicated. Others of his kind wanted Sora as well. Some wanted him so they could corrupt him. Others wanted him because he looked nice enough to catch their eye. And the motives some of them had for wanting Sora were unclear. No one could want Sora as much as he did, but the human's purity was much too appealing. It was a battle just waiting to be fought whenever Sora was brought down here, waiting to become more violent than the cold war it was now. He'd long since taken initiative with the dream, but even then they intervened every time.

Still, he had noticed the changes in Sora over the years, how he had warmed up to being held, how the sadness of separation became a shared emotion. He could feel Sora's longing for him now, and that alone was enough to make him happy for a while.

"You want me so much, don't you," he spoke aloud to an unhearing Sora, his fingers still continuing their path along the mostly motionless body. "But I need you more."

Taking in the human's form with adoring eyes, he settled on a decision. "I can't wait any longer." Tracing the outline of Sora's body once more, his hand dripped into the water, distorting the image with ripples. "You are rightfully mine."

He didn't care at the moment. He wanted Sora now.

* * *

><p>Author's Notes: While this is a male harem fic, the main pairing here is RikuSora. Just thought you should know. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this! Please Review.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Fanfic Title: Chosen of the Demonic

Game: Kingdom Hearts

Pairings: Riku x Sora, Roxas x Sora, Axel x Sora, Cloud x Sora, Leon x Sora, Zexion x Sora, Vanitas x Sora, Terra x Sora

Author: keadeblue264

Please enjoy.

Summary: Sora wasn't aware of it, but ever since he was born, he's been at the center of a conflict for his affections—a conflict within the realm of the Underworld. AU. Male Harem/Sora.

Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to Kingdom Hearts and I make no money from writing this.

Warnings/Notes: yaoi, real world AU/underworld AU, OOC, sex, angst, violence, bad language. All characters paired up with Sora are of some variety of demon.

* * *

><p>Sora didn't feel right at school the next day.<p>

He didn't necessarily feel fully there. His mind was miles and miles away, far outside from the view he got from staring out the window next to his desk in first period, to a place he could only guess the location of. He was down in the darkness of his dream, if only mentally. The palpable ache that came with the thoughts of where he truly wished to be burned inside his chest, making him withdrawn and quiet.

He wanted to sleep, to dream of a loving embrace he had yet to really experience.

Normally, Sora would be okay by the time he got to school. Lingering thoughts of the dream would happen thorough the day, but it was never this unrelenting. Today, though, he simply felt too lonely, too positively drained to put on the happy face. Something was different, and if he was honest with himself, he wasn't that happy in the first place—his only real happiness was in the dream.

The whole thing was beyond his understanding from the start. Now it just seemed farther away than before, as if he was never meant to comprehend its nature. All he was meant to do was accept, accept and continue dreaming. Sora had always heard that reoccurring dreams held some kind of meaning, but this one felt like a puzzle that he'd lost a piece to before even trying to solve it.

The brunet sighed through his nose, blue eyes downcast and half-closed. He wasn't sure why, couldn't even begin to fully wrap it around his mind, but today just felt different, like when a person woke up one morning and somehow realized that a normal day wasn't ahead of them. Except the feeling wasn't really there for him.

Sora crossed his khaki clad legs underneath the desk and messed with a button on his shirt. Even dressing in his school uniform this morning had felt like he wasn't actually doing it, more like his body had taken over the process.

All he could really do now was sit and think. He wondered why he felt so different today, why everything felt different in general. He wondered what the presence in his dream was, if it had a face or a name. He wondered what was real and what wasn't. He wondered if he was meant to be this way for the rest of his life.

"Are you okay? You seem...out of it today."

Sora blinked, looking around the lunchroom he didn't really remember walking into, and then looking back at Olette's mildly concerned face. He must have really been stuck on autopilot earlier.

"Yeah, I'm fine."

The brunette girl tilted her head, green eyes staring at him. "You sure?"

Sora idly stabbed a piece of lettuce on his tray with a fork. "Yeah."

He wanted school to be over already.

oOo

The problem with getting Sora down here—with him at long last—was that Sora needed to come on his own, which was a problem in and of itself.

As much as he did want to venture up and snatch Sora away from his normal life and keep him forever, especially with how lonely he looked today, it was a matter quite out of his hands. One did not simply go to human plane whenever they felt the urge to. Even a place like this had rules, ones that even he had to abide by.

There were portals linking the human plane and this one, but his kind needed permission to go up and the chances of humans coming across these gateways were slim. If anything, the latter option was the more favorable. The human plane was an even mix of light and darkness. Being a entity of darkness, going up could possibly cause an imbalance, inevitably if he stayed up there too long. And convincing Sora to come down with him would take time, time he couldn't afford to spend.

He sat back in his throne, the hair in his eyes shifting slightly to the side. The black water in the basin in front of him was rippling, previously showing the image of Sora leaving the school grounds.

He wanted Sora to be with him more than anything.

And he knew what needed to happen, but he couldn't help but be begrudged about it.

All he could do now was wait for his beloved.

oOo

Sora didn't see it coming.

Everything was fine and then next thing he knew, his back was against the road with people crowding around him and talking nonstop and he hurt everywhere, the taste of blood on his tongue and in his mouth. He saw a car in the corner of his eye, the windshield broken and spotted with blood.

He took a breath through trembling red lips, a piercing pain erupting in his chest. The sounds of sirens coming near were haunting, sounding a death call. Sora didn't know what to feel at the moment other than pain.

Blackness slowly crept into his vision and he didn't hear anything anymore after that.

When he reopened his eyes, he was in between spaces of light and darkness. He didn't feel the pain of his broken body here. He felt nothing, really, as if he wasn't in his own body. Both ends were calling out to him, promising him things in silent voices that overlapped each other, almost like they were one echoing voice. Each side longed for his presence, wanted everything he was and everything he could be. Love was offered on each side, a kind that made him want to cry and be happy at the same time. All both sides asked for in return was a choice.

Sora knew what he wanted. He had long ago decided what it was that he yearned for.

He chose the darkness.

* * *

><p>Author's Notes: The first chapter got a better response than I was expecting, which is awesome, but totally unexpected. So thank you for that. Also, SoraOlette friendship is awesome, okay. Don't let anyone tell you otherwise. And the part at the end wasn't in my original plan, but don't worry. It's okay. Please Review.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank You (Reviewers,<strong> _Favers_**, and** Alerters**)**: **_LovedLikeALoveSong_**, **dearlybelovedangel**, **WolfPacFaan**, **Fracktacular**, **ortz**, **_Sorrow Cheshire_**, **_himitsu shi_**, **Arieh**, _DemonNinjaOfTheLeaf48_, _Rixam Kirimaru_, _XxPurexSoulxX_, animeangel105, AnsemMesna, FantasmeDarkHaven, Hellblitz, Kaori-Angel, ReplicaRiku'sgirl


	3. Chapter 3

Fanfic Title: Chosen of the Demonic

Game: Kingdom Hearts

Pairings: Riku x Sora, Roxas x Sora, Axel x Sora, Cloud x Sora, Leon x Sora, Zexion x Sora, Vanitas x Sora, Terra x Sora

Author: keadeblue264

Please enjoy.

Summary: Sora wasn't aware of it, but ever since he was born, he's been at the center of a conflict for his affections—a conflict within the realm of the Underworld. AU. Male Harem/Sora.

Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to Kingdom Hearts and I make no money from writing this.

Warnings/Notes: yaoi, real world AU/underworld AU, OOC, sex, angst, violence, bad language. All characters paired up with Sora are of some variety of demon.

* * *

><p>A large blue flame sat in the middle of the room, flickering brightly and casting shadows everywhere. Six thrones sat around the glowing fire, figures cloaked in black occupying each seat. Their heads were downcast with hoods hiding their faces, and all was quiet save for the crackling fire.<p>

One of figures lifted its head, the black void where its face should be staring straight toward the flame. Compared to the other five, its stature was small and slight, almost enough to be considered the youngest. After a moment, it spoke, "Something has arrived."

The being at the front of the circle lifted its head as well, voice deep as it inquired, "A new soul?"

"No, not just a soul." The being tilted its head, as if contemplative. "The body came along as well."

"That's impossible!" the figure in the fourth seat all but shouted in disbelief. "That kind of thing just cannot be done!"

The being at the front gave a hum before turning his attention back to the figure in the sixth seat. "Are you sure of this?"

"Yes." It paused. "Regardless of how it came, it is newly deceased."

The figure in the first seat shifted slightly. "Still, this does warrant investigation. ...Go, Zexion."

The shortest being nodded, already being swallowed up by black wisps that were taking him away. "Yes, sir."

oOo

Sora vaguely felt hard ground underneath his back as consciousness returned to him. The air around him was cold, almost dank, and he shivered lightly from the chill against his skin. Opening his eyes brought darkness to his sight, which immediately earned his attention, and he sat up to figure out where he was.

The area around him was rocky, as if he was in a cave, but it was everywhere and too extensive to be a mere cave. Mountains touched the black expanse above off in the distance, the masses a dark color seemingly made of both dark blue and black. There was no sign of clouds or even a sky, and there definitely was not a sun to be found. Everything was covered in darkness.

Sora wrapped his arms around himself, trying to make the encompassing cold more bearable. Standing up, he looked around once more, trying once more to pinpoint his location.

He remembered being hit by a car. He remembered pain and the taste of blood in his mouth. He remembered having to make a choice, but couldn't recall why or what for. After that, all there was to remember was black.

Sora quickly checked all over himself for injuries under his school uniform, but found nothing. Not a single scrape, cut, bruise, nothing to indicate that he had in fact been previously hurt. He frowned, a puff of breath rushing through his nose. Nothing at all was making sense to him. He should be hurt, probably still lying in the road while the ambulance was being called to aid him, and even if he was picked up, there was no way he'd be taken here even after being treated. He still wasn't sure where here was exactly.

And yet, he couldn't hold back the sense of familiarity within him. While the environment was alien to him, it also felt like he'd been to this place before or at least come close to it once, if only briefly. The darkness of his dream that he so yearned for was here, somewhere among all the rocks and mountains and the inky blackness that represented some kind of sky. All he ever wanted felt like it was here somehow.

He suddenly felt beckoned toward the north, soundless voices saying _come here_ and _hurry_ directly into his head, a deep longing in the tone of their calls. His insides ached with a desire barely suppressed, and he found himself moving forward before he realized it. Standing around wasn't doing much anyway, so he didn't care much about his body going on its own.

Sora thought as walked, wondered fleetingly if he was dead and how his friends and family were doing if he was. Wherever he was, he was almost glad he was here. His mother would cry her eyes out either way, and he just wasn't sure if he could take that. Olette would cry to and that was just as bad. Shaking his head, he tried not to linger on the thought too much. It wasn't like he could go back; he didn't know how or even if it was possible.

The ground got smoother the further he went, mountains disappearing from his vision as he passed them by. It almost was like walking in a limitless cave with the exception of the mountains, or maybe even someplace far beneath the earth. Something rumbled off in the distance, almost like thunder, and the brunet quickened his pace as a precaution.

Sora stopped. A castle just as dark as the surroundings stood towering before him, resembling structures of olden days. The front gates were open, as if expecting someone to show up, and after only hesitating for a moment, he stepped inside, the grandiose doors closing behind him on their own. The source of the beckoning was here; he could just feel it and it only got louder upon his entering.

The walls were dark, torches lit by a blue flame placed on archways down the main hall. There were no portraits or pieces of art hanging from any part of the walls, or even a single mirror. Nothing made a sound in the castle other than the flickering flames, and if was as if no one lived here, like it'd be deserted long before now. But in the back of his mind, Sora felt the call, _come to me_, and it pulled him forward more than willingly.

Sora walked down a hallway that seemed to stretch on forever, other hallways deviating off his path and to places unknown, but something inside kept him going straight. As he moved, the feeling of being called grew stronger and stronger. It felt like he was meant to be here, like he truly coming home for the first time in years, and he clung hard to that feeling. His heart began beating faster as he finally approached a set of wooden doors at the end of the hallway. Keeping the trembling out of hand, he reached up and pushed, the entrance opening up easily.

The room had a high ceiling and was also lit up by torches with a blue flame. Advancing fully into the room, Sora's breath caught when he noticed the other presence.

Before him sat a man on a throne, black cloak hanging from his shoulders and an equally black garment covering his body, appearing to be the full body kind. The man smiled at him, his aquamarine eyes holding an indescribable emotion in their depths. Sora vividly remembered that color from his dream, as well as the man's hair color, which was a shade of blue-silver. A knot formed in Sora's stomach, and he almost found it hard to breath properly.

"Sora," the man spoke, voice low like a pleased purr.

He rose from his throne gracefully, feet taking him toward Sora slowly, his eyes never once leaving the brunet. The knot grew tighter the closer the man got, a nervous swallow pushing down the sudden lump forming in Sora's throat.

Whoever this man was, he was practically hypnotizing.

Sora's face was cupped by the man's hands, their foreheads soon being pressed together, and Sora could only stare up at the man who he only just now realized was taller than him.

"You're finally here at long last," the man said before enveloping him into a tight hug.

Sora tensed up immediately. Even though he was uncomfortable with being held, the embrace somehow seemed familiar. It was like the one of his dream, except warmer and colder at the same time. How that was Sora didn't know, but he gradually felt himself relax into it. He didn't return it, and the man made no attempt to force him into doing as such. It seemed like all the man wanted was to just hold him.

The man pulled back and took Sora's hand into his own, looking at their intertwined hands with fascination and happiness mixed together into one feeling. His touch was strange against Sora's bare hand, but it wasn't quite unpleasant. The man changed his grip, palm pressing against the front of Sora's hand before bringing it to his cheek, nuzzling into his palm, his eyes closing in bliss.

"My beloved Sora," he whispered. "This is almost like a dream."

Despite himself, Sora felt all the desire and yearning he experienced within the dream hit him all at once. This man felt so familiar to him, and yet he couldn't exactly place where he'd even seen this man before now. He'd likely never seen him beforehand ever, but that did nothing to shake the feeling from him.

"What are you doing?" Sora asked with a small voice, somehow nervous and scared at the same time, like this moment could break at the slightest disturbance. "Who...who are you?"

Their eyes met then, and Sora shivered, the shudder going up his very spine. The man leaned in close again, seemingly focused upon Sora's mouth. The brunet felt himself leaning back slightly, his head tilting up, fully prepared to be kissed and wanting it for reasons he wasn't quite sure of. If anything, he felt almost dazed, his eyes slowly closing and his body anticipating the touch of lips against his own.

A warped noise made the man stop and look up, and Sora looked back in the same direction without a moment's hesitation.

A being in a black cloak stood behind Sora a few feet away, and the man growled in Sora's ear, causing the brunet to shiver. Whoever it was neared Sora's height or was maybe even slightly taller, and it had a presence that could only really be described as mysterious.

A voice came from the blackness where the figure's face should have been visible, "I hope I'm not interrupting anything."

The grip the man had on his hand turned painful, but Sora bore through it and asked, "Who are you?"

The figure took off its hood, revealing a face mostly covered by hair colored by a mixture of blue and gray. "My name is Zexion."

The only visible slate eye was lock onto Sora, and the brunet almost felt pinned down by that stare, as if this man was looking straight through him, all the way through his skin and bones, right down to his very soul. Unconsciously, he moved back to the man dressed in black, as if he could be protected by a stranger he hardly really knew from this new visitor. If he was honest with himself, they both had that familiarity similar to his dream.

It was almost too weird to really process. As far as he knew, the dream was just a dream and nothing more, however much he did hope otherwise. The similarities he was feeling were definitely unexpected and oddly welcoming, but Sora didn't dare let himself get lost in them just yet, not when he wasn't sure of the circumstances.

Zexion spoke again, "And you need to come with me, Sora."

* * *

><p>Author's Notes: A few little things now, okay. I'm kinda not really in control as far as chapter lengths go. I can't really add more when it feels done to me. It's just like that. I don't plan chapter lengths. Also, all pairings listed up there will happen. I already have that much figured out so no worries. Lastly, as far as Riku being the only one of the bunch loving Sora so far, it'll change a bit once all the others are introduced. But as I said before, this is mainly a RikuSora thing. There just happens to be others involved. Please Review.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Thank You (Reviewers,<strong> _Favers_**, and** Alerters**)**: **ortz**, **dearlybelovedangel**, **_FireFox Vixen_**, **_WolfPacFaan_**, **Sorrow Cheshire**, **Cilla**, **KatchVivere**, **XxLovelyxStitchesxX**, _Ruby Warrior Girl 730_, catxmelons, greatheracle, HunterJumperLuvr, Kisia-chan


	4. Chapter 4

This is actually really important so I thought it better to just put it on my WIP stories instead of on my profile because, seriously, not everyone would see it that way. I won't be writing another note like this, I promise.

Anyway, after a lot of thought, I've decided that I'm going to leave this site. I kinda already left it a long time ago, but might as well make it official. The leave is for a lot of reasons: I don't come here anymore for hardly anything, this is no longer my preferred site for publishing fanfiction, I don't even log on much anymore, etc.

Don't get me wrong; it's been a lot fun while it lasted, but it's not fair for me to leave people hanging without an explanation. I might post here sometimes if the urge strikes me, but as far as that's concerned, I have moved operations. I'm going to miss this place, but I figured it was about time for me to be honest and not drag it out any longer.

The second purpose of this note is to give an update on the status of WIP stories, status matching the WIP fic. If you're curious about whether or not I will be continuing a certain piece please check that fic. Status will also be in the summary, but details about it will be in the fic. All that though will be put after this message.

I also figured it only fair to put where I'll be so you might continue to read my fics or just be in touch with me. I'm available at these four places:

**Tumblr**: megalovanias . tumblr . com

This is my personal tumblr where I post fandom junk and cry. What else is tumblr for.

**Tumblr**: nahoes . tumblr . com

This my writing tumblr. Not everything I write will go here and I might not update it that often, but it's a good place to look. I prefer this since I can prevent people from stealing my work. Thank you, HTML.

**Archive Of Our Own**: archiveofourown . org (slash) users (slash) gungnirburst

This is where I've moved to, basically. Same deal with the writing blog, though. My mood really decides what goes here and what goes on the writing blog. My more recent stuff is here so feel free.

**Twitter**: twitter . com (slash) megalovanias

If you ever wanted to see me cry about fandom in real time.

Now you don't have to do anything with these links. They're here just so you know that I'm not dropping off the face of the planet. You don't even have to acknowledge that I gave them. But just know they are available and you can bother me at these places. My PMs will still be open, too. Like I said, I may not do much here currently, but that doesn't mean I'm 100% done with this site. If you ever see my stories have been deleted, _then_ I will be done here. But they're staying for now. I'm not willing to completely let go of this account just yet!

And so ends the generic note! Please look below the line for story status.

* * *

><p><strong>Chosen of the Demonic<strong>: Hiatus.

This story has been in the back of my mind for a long time now, and my plans for it have been all over the place. For now it's going on hiatus until I can pick it up again.

This story is available on AO3 where the same thing applies.


End file.
